humanitiesjournalsfandomcom-20200215-history
Literary Studies Journals
Please share your experiences of working with academic journals in literary studies. Which journals move quickly on submission? Which journals give useful feedback? Which journals help your research reach an audience? See also: Film Journals Africana and Postcolonial Studies Journals : (ARIEL, Anthurium, Antipodes, Callaloo, Cambridge Journal of Postcolonial Literary Inquiry,'' English in Africa, Interventions'', Journal of Commonwealth and Postcolonial Studies, Journal of Commonwealth Literature, Journal of Postcolonial Writing, Journal of West Indian Literature, Postcolonial Studies, Postcolonial Text, Research in African Literatures, Sargasso, Scrutiny2, Small Axe, South Asian Review, sx salon, Wasafiri) American Literature Journals : ([http://muse.jhu.edu/journal/455 Studies in American Naturalism], American Literary History, American Literature, American Literary Realism, Arizona Quarterly, Early American Literature, Edgar Allan Poe Review, ESQ, Henry James Review, Mississippi Quarterly, Nathaniel Hawthorne Review, Paideuma, Pynchon Notes, Robert Frost Review, Southern Quarterly, Studies in American Fiction) Comparative Literature, Cultural Studies and Theory Journals : (a/b Auto/Biography, Affirmations: Of the Modern, Angelaki, Arthuriana, Authorship, Biography, boundary 2, Boletim de Pesquisa NELIC, The CEA Critic, Christianity & Literature, CLCWeb: Comparative Literature and Culture, College Literature, The Comparatist, Comparative Drama, Comparative Literature, Comparative Literature Studies, Configurations, Connotations, Contemporary Literature, Correspondences, Critical Inquiry, Criticism, Critique, Cultural Critique, Cultural Studies, Culture, Theory, and Critique, Diacritics, Eighteenth-Century Fiction, Eighteenth-Century Studies, European Romantic Review, Exemplaria, Folklore, Genre, Gothic Studies, Historical Materialism, Huntington Library Quarterly, Inter-Asia Cultural Studies, Interdisciplinary Literary Studies, ISLE: Interdisciplinary Studies in Literature and Environment, JEMCS: Journal for Early Modern Cultural Studies, Journal of Literature and Trauma Studies, JMEMS: Journal of Medieval and Early Modern Studies, Journal of the Midwest Modern Language Association, JML: Journal Of Modern Literature, Journal of Narrative Theory, Lateral: Journal of the Cultural Studies Association, Literature Compass, Life Writing, Medium Aevum, MFS: Modern Fiction Studies, MLN, MLQ, Modern Language Review, Modern Philology, Modernism/Modernity, Modernist Cultures, Mosaic, Narrative, Neophilologus, New Formations, New Literary History, Nineteenth-Century Literature, nonsite, Novel: A Forum on Fiction, October, Orbis Litterarum, Opuscula: Short Texts of the Middle Ages and Renaissance, Otherness: Essays and Studies, Philological Quarterly, Philosophy and Literature, PMLA, Poetics Today, Polygraph, Postmodern Culture, Prose Studies: History, Theory, Criticism, Public Culture, Qui Parle, Religion and Literature, Renaissance Drama, Renaissance Quarterly, Renaissance and Reformation / Renaissance et Réforme, Representations, The Seventeenth Century, Social Text, South Atlantic Quarterly, Speculum, Studies in the Novel, Studies in Twentieth & Twenty-First Century Literature ''(STTCL), ''SubStance, Telos, Texas Studies in Literature and Language, Textual Cultures, Textual Practice, Thesis Eleven, Twentieth-Century Literature, University of Toronto Quarterly, Viator, Yearbook of Comparative Literature,IJHCS: ''International Journal of Humanities and Cultural Studies ) English Literature Journals : (''ANQ, Anglia, Anglo-Saxon England, Appositions, Ben Jonson Journal, Borrowers and Lenders, Byron Journal, Cahiers Élisabéthains, Chaucer Review, Early English Studies, Early Modern Literary Studies, Early Modern Studies Journal, English, ELH, ELN, ELR, English Studies, The Explicator, James Joyce Quarterly, JEGP, Journal of the Wooden O Symposium, Keats-Shelley Journal,'' LIT: Literature Interpretation Theory'', Medieval and Renaissance Drama in England, Milton Quarterly, Milton Studies, Modern Drama, Nineteenth-Century Prose, New Hibernia Review, Notes and Queries, Persuasions, Review of English Studies, Romanticism, Samuel Beckett Today/Aujourd'hui, SEL, Shakespeare, Shakespeare Jahrbuch, Shakespeare Newsletter, Shakespeare Quarterly, Shakespeare Studies, Shakespeare Survey, Spenser Studies, Studies in the Age of Chaucer, Studies in Philology, Studies in Romanticism, The Upstart Crow: A Shakespeare Journal, Victorian Literature and Culture, Victorian Poetry, Victorian Review, Victorian Studies, Wordsworth Circle, Yeats Eliot Review) : Forum For World Literature Studies (Theoretical Studies, Literary Criticism, Literary History, Cultural Studies, Book Review Articles) French and Francophone Studies Journals : (Contemporary French and Francophone Studies, French Cultural Studies, French Forum, French Historical Studies, French Review, French Studies, International Journals of Francophone Studies, Modern and Contemporary France, Nineteenth-Century French Studies, Romanic Review, Studies in French Cinema, Studies in Twentieth & Twenty-First Century Literature ''(STTCL), ''Yale French Studies) Gender, Sexuality, and Women's Studies Journals : (differences: A Journal of Feminist Cultural Studies, Feminist Review, Feminist Studies, GLQ: A Journal of Lesbian and Gay Studies, Phoebe, QED: A Journal in GLBTQ Worldmaking, The Journal of Bisexuality, Meridians, Signs, TSQ: Transgender Studies Quarterly, Women's Studies, Women: a Cultural Review, Writing from Below, Antyajaa: Indian Journal of Women and Social Change) German Studies Journals (Monatshefte, Seminar: A Journal of Germanic Studies, German Life and Letters, Deutsche Vierteljahrsschrift DVjs, Studies in Twentieth & Twenty-First Century Literature ''(STTCL), ''German Studies Review, The Germanic Review, German Quarterly, Oxford German Studies, New German Critique) Hispanic Studies Journals : (Aztlán: A Journal of Chicano Studies, Letras Femeninas, Hispanic Review, MALCS, Revista de Estudios Hispánicos, Revista Hispánica Moderna, Studies in Twentieth & Twenty-First Century Literature ''(STTCL))'' Italian Literature and Italian Studies Journals : (Journal of Modern Italian Studies, L'Alighieri, Annali d'Italianistica, California Italian Studies, Dante Studies, Forum Italicum, Heliotropia, Italian Culture, Italian Poetry Review, 'Italian' 'Studies, The Italianist, Italica, Modern Language Notes (Italian issue), Pirandello Studies, Quaderni d'Italianistica, Studi Pasoliniani, 'Studi sul Boccaccio) Latin American Literature Journals : (Boletim de Pesquisa NELIC, Latin American Literary Review, Latin American Research Review, Journal of Latin American Cultural Studies, Studies in Twentieth & Twenty-First Century Literature ''(STTCL)) Rhetoric and Composition Journals : (''College Composition and Communication, College English, Composition Studies, Computers and Composition, JAC, RSQ, Written Communication) Russian Literature Studies Journals Science Fiction and Fantasy Journals : (Extrapolation, Foundation, Journal of the Fantastic in the Arts, Science Fiction Studies, Science Fiction Film and Television, MOSF Journal of Science Fiction) Translation Studies Journals : (Babel, Meta, Target, The Translator, Translation Studies, TTR, Perspectives) US Ethnic Literature Journals : (African American Review,'' Aztlán'', College Language Association Journal,Journal of African American Studies, Journal of Asian American Studies, Latino(a) Research Review, Latino Studies, MELUS, Studies in American Indian Literatures)Category:German Studies Journals